


Movie Night

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Spielberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: It's movie night with the trio!





	Movie Night

_"Come..."_

_"...Stay..."_

 

Lilah sniffled.

 

_"Ouch..."_

_"...Ouch..."_

_The music built in intensity and they shared a desperate final lingering embrace until finally, reluctantly letting go._

_They looked at each other for a long moment, memorizing one another, frantic to collect enough memories to last a lifetime. They both knew they would never see one another again. They each sealed the other deep in their hearts._

_He placed his finger near Elliot's forehead and with a sound like a heart singing the tip lit up red. "I'll... Be... Right... Here..."_

 

Lilah cuddled closer to Castiel on the couch and grabbed another tissue, sobbing shamelessly now. He put an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

 

_"Bye..." Elliot nearly whimpered, his heart shattering in his chest._

_E.T. picked up the flowers, boarded the vessel, (the dog ran up and down the ramp) and the alien shared a lingering gaze with Elliot until the doors finally separated them. Forever._

_The last Elliot saw of his best friend was his glowing red heart, they love he would keep with him for the rest of his days._

_The vessel ascended and streaked across the sky, leaving behind nothing but a beautiful rainbow. Elliot watched, happy his friend was safe but reeling from the devastating loss of him. For as much as E.T. had needed Elliot to save him, Elliot had needed E.T. even more._

 

The credits began to roll and Lilah buried her face in her hands and wept helplessly. Crowley, sitting in the armchair across the room blew his nose loudly into a hanky. This caught both Castiel and Lilah's attention.

"What? I'm a demon, not a robot! It's Spielberg!" He growled at them. Lilah went to sit on his lap and snuggled him close, both of them recovering from their tears.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." Castiel eventually interrupted the tender moment.

Lilah glanced at him. "What don't you understand, Cas?"

He paused the credits, the emotional music instantly going quiet. "The entire film was dedicated to the creature contacting and then returning to his home. That was the goal, correct? At what point did returning home become undesirable?"

Lilah and Crowley looked at him like he had just spoken in nothing but dirty limericks, both completely bewildered.

Lilah, true to form, began to patiently explain the psychological and biological drives behind the characters in the movie, and why it hurt when you missed someone.

And Crowley, also true to form, just sipped his Craig, rolling his eyes at the entire ridiculous situation.


End file.
